Out of this World
by ride2night
Summary: JONAS. Nick needs a lesson from an unlikely friend. NickStella


A/N: Yes, I should update my other stories. But this is for **faerietaleredux **because, she rocks and I promised I would put this up during the weekend but it was ruined by my stupid computer. I'm on my schools computer so hopefully this works. I hope you like this:)

Disclaimer: Yes, I own JONAS. I bought it off Ebay;)

Out of this World

"When I saw her eyes, one look that's all it took, to send me to another galaxy"

-Out of this World by the Jonas Brothers-

Nick Lucas fell asleep thinking of what his close friend had said earlier about aliens and the life beyond his 'perfect little world' as she so lightly put it.

"Nick, just because everything is just _so_ wonderful in your perfect little world, it doesn't mean that's how things are everywhere else. I bet even aliens from outer space have high school problems." Stella Malone said impatiently. Nick just didn't get that she was trying to talk to him about her feelings, which, at the moment, Nick cared nothing about.

"Stella, get real. Aliens are just a myth. Not real. Now, can you leave? I really need to finish this song. It's super important." Ouch, might as well have said 'more important then you Stella'. Stella left without a second glance back. So much for love.

-

Nick's eyes fluttered open. He could feel warm air hitting his cheek. He slowly turned to reveal a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right at him. The creature leaned her head ever so slightly to the right, in a curious manner. Her blonde hair flowed against her cheeks.

"Uh, hi?" Nick said confusingly.

The creature smiled and bounced on the bed excitingly. Nick fell off with a quiet 'oomph' and stared back at his bed.

"Stella?" The creature stopped and floated, yes floated, to the startled boy.

"Stella? Who is this you refer to?" it spoke. She put a hand up to reveal a blue colored hand. Nick looked down and saw that her body was covered in a skin tight blue suit. Mystique has nothing on her, a hormonal Nick thought.

"You look just like…nevermind. Wha-I mean who are you?"

"My name is Stuhkka. But you may call me Stu. I accidently went off course to my home planet and ended up here. I was just waiting for my pod to charge when I heard a disturbance in this room." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"A disturbance?"

"Yes. I sounded just like this," Stu continued to make a loud snoring noise that replicated Nick sleeping perfectly.

"I don't snore. Obviously you heard Joe or Kevin." Nick protested.

"No. I am never wrong. It was you." Stuhkka smiled.

"Whatever", Nick muttered. They stood looking at each other for some time.

"Is your pod ready?" Nick asked impatiently. Leave! he thought.

"No. 3.4 more minutes should do. Is something bothering you?"

"Except for a strange alien from that looks a lot like my best friend, nothing." Nick sat on his bed sighing. Stuhkka, refusing to give up, sat next to him.

"Who is this best friend you speak of?" she asked carefully.

"Stella. She's my best friend. Or…she was. I think she got mad when I blew her off for my song." Nick bit his lip remembering Stella's hurt look on her face.

"She is not mad. Obviously she has mundas for you." Stu said confidently.

"'Mundas'? What the heck is that?" Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Mundas! What you would call love of course!"

"Stu, you're crazy. She likes Joe. She always has. Always will." Nick announced quietly. Stuhkka grabbed his hand and smiled kindly.

"Stuhkka is never wrong. She has forgotten of those past mundas. She awaits for you, and you only." Nick stared and her in disbelief. Stella would never love him. He's too uptight and he know's it. Lovable, adventurous Stella doesn't want a guy like that.

"You are wrong. She needs you. Just like you need her." Stuhkka persisted. Nick blinked.

"You read minds?"

"No. I read hearts." She got up and floated to Nick's window. She turned to have one last look at the human boy.

"Believe in what I say. Stuhkka is never wrong." And with that, she was gone. Nick walked, dazed, to his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

-

"Nick?"

Nick opened his eyes to see a pair of brown ones staring back.

"Stuhkka!" he yelled.

"Stuhkka? It's Stella. How soon you forget the little people." Stella sighed and got off his bed. He looked at her confused. She wasn't dressed in a skin tight suit. She was in her normal uniform. She looked at him confused as well, wondering why he looked so dazed.

"Are you okay Nick?"

"You're not mad at me?" Nick asked curiously.

"No…should I be?" Stella walked towards him feeling his forehead.

"No temp. What's wrong?" She crossed her arms waiting for an exclamation. In response, she received a kiss. She jumped in surprise, but soon lost herself in the lips of her best friend.

"You _do_ like me right?" Nick asked pulling back slightly. Stella smiled and kissed him again as an answer.

Later that day, as he walked hand in hand with his girl, could have sworn he heard a voice say, "_Stuhkka is always right!_"

If there's any mistakes I'm sorry! I didn't have time to edit!

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**Lori:)**


End file.
